Terror Bear
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: Sometimes a bad birthday can cause muderous events.... DISCONTINUED
1. The Gift

"Happy birthday!" The voiced yelled with happiness, party favors and streamers filled the air.  
"Whoa, calm down!" The girl yelled for everyone to quiet down. Her blue eyes scanned around for all her friends. Her slivery voice called for everyone to come out.

"Come on, girl. It's your B-day. Don't let me down now!" One of her friends said.

"Emma, relax. It's my birthday anyway. Not yours" She laughed.

"I'm just so excited!" Emma squealed. She whistled for everyone to come out. Emerald, Terry, Christy, Lili, and Guy came out of their hiding spots and greet the birthday girl. "Come on! Let's get this party started!" Emma yelled out. "Let's go, Evie!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Geez," She sighed. She was literally pulled inside for her party. Everything was fantastic, except for one little thing...Guy tripped over the mini table and landed in the cake, and since it was ice cream cake and it hasn't exactly thawed out yet, he hurt himself. Later, everyone was gathering around in a circle waiting for Evie to open her presents. Emerald handed Evie hers first, as Evie opened it...Lili began to get a giddy. It was.... Socks.

"Gee, thanks. Emerald. I always wanted....Powerpuff girl socks." She said holding them up with...embarrassment.

"I knew you'd like it." She said hugging her friend. Christy was next, Evie opened hers up.

"This isn't gonna jump out and scare me...is it?" she asked timidly. Christy was known for her...scares and tricks.

"Yes, No....Maybe. There's only one way to find out." She said mysteriously.

"Who wants to open it for me?" She asked. No one volunteered, "My birthday and you guys can't open one thing for me." She grumbled. She opened it and inside was a book. "Oh, thank goodness. It's a book," she said taking it out of the box, she opened it and it popped. There was a party popper inside of the book.  
After the heart attack and Christy laughing her butt off, Terry gave his gift to her next. She opened it and found a batman action figures. "Dolls? You gave her dolls?" Emma asked, she looked disgusted.

"They aren't dolls, their action figures!" Terry argued.

"There's a difference." Evie agreed. She hugged Terry, "Thanks Ter, you knew I loved Batman stuff." He blushed slightly and pushed her off. Evie laughed as he turned away with his face redder than a sunburn tomato. Inside were a talking Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Joker toy. She carefully put it aside as Emma pushed Guy out of the way to give Evie her present. Guy fell over landing on his ice pack. Evie laughed and took the present, it was wrapped very loosely. When she put it on the ground, it mewed. She quickly opened and found a black kitten inside. "Oh, she's adorable! I'll name her Midnight." She said cooing the little kitten. It purred as she put her on the group next to the sea of wrapping paper. Guy finally got on his feet only to be knocked down by Lili. Lili giggled as he fell on the ground writhing in pain.

"Here's my present!" She laughed giving the gift to her.

"Could you tone the perkiness down a bit?" She asked. She opened the present to find tickets to a concert to a band she never heard of. "The Jumping Beans?" She asked.

"Yeah! I want you to go with me; they're the best band ever! I mean, if there is any other band that is better than this one then I will eat my own shoes I mean they are totally ...MMFPH?!" Emerald covered Lili's mouth with her hands.

"You got duct tape?" Emerald asked.

"Unfortunately, no." She replied. "And here Lili, but I'm busy that day. I'm so sorry." Lili grabbed her gift and asked Emma to go with her, Emma said yes and the girls hugged each other happily as everyone else stared at them with a confused look on their face. Finally, Guy gave her the present. She opened it to find a grey teddy bear. She gasped, "It's beautiful." She grabbed it and hugged it. Its fur felt like velvet to the touch. Its black eyes were so deep that it seems all the world mysteries would be answered there.

"Thank you so much, Guy." She hugged him. Guy blushed like Terry did but didn't shove her away.

"Guy, you're gonna die." Terry told him. Guy smirked,

"Why? Your girlfriend's hugging me?" He taunted, those two have been at each other's throats ever since they met. Still can't believe their friends.

"No," Terry argued, "Evie always tighten her grip on people she adores, and now she adores you because of that bear." Just as he finished telling Guy, She squeezed the life out of him until he turned blue. She dropped Guy as he fell like a sack of potatoes. Terry walked over to him standing above him.

"Told you."

"Shut up." Guy spat. He got to his knees and told Evie something, "Evie, Listen. The guy I bought that from gave me a note,"

"You're gay?" Terry asked.

"No..." Guy stressed, he was getting annoyed. "It's this." He handed her the note. She opened it and read it aloud.  
_I hope your good fighters...._

"What kinda note is that?" Emma asked.

"I'm scared. Terry, hold me!" Lili yelled.

"No...." Terry sighed.

"Maybe that note was meant for you, Guy?" Emerald suggested.

"Who cares, it's just a note. Maybe it's just a prank." Evie decided, hugging her new bear.

"You know, there's this story about a girl who had a bear just like yours." Christy said aloud. Everyone turned and looked at her. "She lived in a mansion; her parents were always busy so they never had time for her. The maids and butlers were also busy so she never had anyone to play with. Since she was an only child, all she had were her toys. Cold....Lifeless....toys. She owned hundreds of dolls and stuffed animals, her maid arranged them around the shelves in her room. At night, she would get scared because all those eyes would be staring at her. Looking at every single thing she does, every day, every night, and every single moment of the day. She only had one thing she liked, a grey bear." Christy said pointing to the bear in Evie's arm. "One day, she though the bear was talking to her.'Why are you so sad?' it asked the little girl.'Because no one notices me, and I'm scared of all the things in my room.' she told it.'Why don't you take care of the problem?' it asked, 'But I don't know how.' she told it. 'I'll help you.' the bear told her." Lili's eyes started to get big and scoot closer to Terry who scooted farther away from Lili. Guy started to squeeze the ice pack as Emma and Emerald began to shudder. Evie began to hug the bear a little tighter glancing at it every once in awhile to make sure it wasn't going to kill her or anything.

"Continue..." Evie reluctantly said.

"A few days later, the parents finally found some spare time for their little girl and went up into her room. The found her room in pitch darkness. They turned on the light and found their sweet little angel holding her bear in one hand and a knife in the other, around her the heads of the little dolls were sliced off as their bodies were scattered around the room. The stuffed animals' stuffing was around the place as their lifeless body lay on the ground. The mother stood in the door way with her hand over her mouth looking horrified, the father also looked horrified. The little girl looked at them; fear struck them as they saw her pitch black eyes. No longer was their little girl their angel, she was now a little demon. She took a step forward as the mother fell to her knees; she had no more energy to stand. The father ran away leaving the mother defenseless. As he ran down the stairs, he heard his beloved wife scream at the top of her lungs. Footsteps could be heard as the servants came to check on the noise, they too screamed. Loud thuds could be heard as the daughter walked down stairs. Her dress was covered in the red liquid as blood ran down the blade of the knife. Only her bear was untouched by the stains. The father tripped and stumbled as he staggered for the door, he couldn't open it as she drew nearer and nearer. The lights went off, and so did the scream of the father." The lights suddenly went out in the room, Lili started screaming as Emma and Guy went looking for a flash light. Christy sat where she was as Terry searched for the light switch. Evie hugged her bear, "You guys calm down. You're scaring me." She whimpered.

_Do you want to overcome your fear?_

"Huh?" She said, "Did you guys say anything?"

"How could we hear with iron lungs screaming over there?" Terry said. Finally the lights came back on and were silenced. Everyone relaxed.

"Must've been a power surge." Christy suggested. Her expression hasn't changed on bit.

"Weren't you scared?" Lili asked, "what if this is a sign saying that girl is gonna come after us."

"I made the story up you morons." Christy sighed.

"Did you guys say anything before?" Evie asked.

"No, why? That bear is talking to you?" Guy said.

"No, it's just....Must be from the lack of oxygen." She suggested.

_Or maybe it's just your imagination?_

"Or my imagination. Who said that?" she asked.

"Who said what?" Emma asked.

"You're scaring me, Evie." Lili shuddered.

"Oh, let's just go out. We need some fresh air anyway." She said standing up. Everyone else did the same.

"Aren't you gonna put that bear down?" Terry asked.

"No, no. I'm taking it with me." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." She pressed. She opened the door; Lili tried to grab Terry's hand but ended up hitting her head on the door. Guy put the ice pack down and glared at Terry. Emma and Emerald walked out without any complaints. Christy waited for Evie.

"Wasn't that fun, if the lights haven't gone out then maybe I would have finished. Lili could have wet her pants if I made it any scarier. Well, she's easy to scare so yeah."

"Christy, you sure you made it up?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She confirmed. "What? You scared too?"

"No, I was just asking." Evie said, "Hey you guys, let's go to MacDonald's. Guy's buying."

"No I'm not." Guy disagreed.

"Hey, birthday girl here." Evie said. Guy grumbled as he walked through the doors.

"You know," Terry started, "When I was younger..." Everyone stared at him. "Last year in high school." He said. "Girls use to throw themselves at my feet all the time." he bragged.

"What'd you do?" Evie asked.

"I'd step over them." Terry said.

"Smooth...." Guy said sarcastically. The girls laughed, Evie stopped laughing at looked at her bear. There seems to be something about it that seems...so malevolent.

"Yeah, must be my imagination." She said.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"I'll have a double cheese burger." She said quickly. She laughed it off as they ordered their food.

_Enjoy life while you can, cause it's gonna change in a blink of an eye._


	2. The Change Arrives

Evie waved good-bye to her friends after the trip to a McDonalds. She unlocked the door to her house and sat down in the barren sea of discarded wrapping paper. It was nine something and outside was dark as the sky. Midnight mewed at her as she curled around her arm. "Good kitty," She said, it purred. She put the bear she got for her birthday down and started to clean up the mess. "Ugh, you guys." She complained smiling," You guys are a bunch of slobs." She laughed, putting the paper in the recycling box along with the bottles and cans of soda they had. Evie yawned as she took a look around her now clean apartment and wiped a tear away from her eyes. It began raining outside, thunder roared as lightning streaked across the sky. She picked up the gift Terry gave her and opened it. She laughed as she pressed the button on Joker's back.

"Hehehehe, sometimes you need to watch your back." He cackled. Evie laughed, Joker was the funny but dangerous criminal in those comics she read. She pressed the button again, "Seriously, look behind you." he said. Evie stopped laughing. She pressed it again, "Look behind you, will ya?" He said. Evie turned around and saw her bear staring directly at her. Its eyes like daggers piercing her skin. She thought that a doll can't be talking like a human, it can't think.

"Must be from the food." She thought.

"You might think." a voice rang out. She shuddered; the voice was cold and hard. It sounded like a man's voice, but it couldn't be.... She was in the house alone.

"Okay, calm down Evie. You a little jumpy now, you're hearing things." She told herself. Thunder roared, she jumped from the grounded and grabbed her toys and her bear as Midnight followed her. She went to her room and turned on the lights. The white light shined down upon the purple walls surrounding her space as she put the toys on her desk and the bear on her bed, it limped to one side and fell. She picked it up and straightened it. Midnight mewed again, "Okay, midnight. Let's go, I'll let you have some milk before we go to sleep." She said leaving the room, the lights turned off. She turned around and reached for the light switch. Off, on, off, on, the light wouldn't shine. "The fuse must've blown or there's an electrical problem. That's it. Nothing to worry about." She said. She began walking to the kitchen, she turned into the hall. She stopped in her track, Joker was there. She bent down and grabbed the toy. "How'd you get out here?" She wondered. "Must've dropped him." She thought. She walked to the kitchen; she poured the milk into a bowl for little midnight as she began to lap it up with eagerness. "You're so cute." She cooed the little kitten. The phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me, Guy." The voice said over the phone.

"Oh hey Guy," She said, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just called saying you owe me 25 bucks for the meal." Guy said.

"No fair! It's my birthday!" She yelled. A thump was heard in Evie's room, she walked towards her room to check it out. "Hey, Guy. I heard something in my room. Give me a minute," She said. Evie reached for the light as it turned on. She saw her toys standing in a circle with her bear in the middle of the room. "Guy, you won't believe this. My gifts, your bear and Terry's batman figures arranged themselves in a circle in my room." She told him.

"Are you serious?" He asked. His voice became shaky.

"You all right? You sound a bit.....unwell." She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He told her, "I gotta go. See ya tomorrow. Bye."

"By-" she heard the line go dead. "Ugh, call me then hang up without me saying anything. Weird." She said. Evie bent down to pick up the toys. She grabbed the dolls then laid them down on the desk again. This time, she found a note.  
_You'll soon fall into the darkness._  
She turned towards her window. It was locked, and she hasn't seen anyone come through the door so.... Where did the note come from? She heard her kitty screech in the kitchen, she dropped the note and the toys and ran into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw Midnight near the other side of where she was standing. Her bear was there, it stared at her with its cold eyes. Evie's eyes grew big as she stumbled to get her kitty and rushed into her room. She slammed the door and locked it. She slid to the ground breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she turned her head to the desk. Thunder roared as the lightening screeched across the sky. The lights went out. Evie tried to reach for something, anything but accidently knocked Joker on the floor. The force of the ground pushed the button on its back; it told Evie something she rather not hear.

"Hahahahaha, This time.... The Joke's on you."


End file.
